


Water of Life

by claudiapriscus



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s02e09 Homewrecker, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiapriscus/pseuds/claudiapriscus
Summary: a little in-scene moment from 2x09 from when Chloe saves the party. Lucifer POV, because I couldn't resist the volumes in their expressions.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Water of Life

She turns away. “I know him, I can handle this. I know him. This doesn’t need to be a scene.”

And he can’t breathe, there’s something hollow in him through which a chill wind is blowing. What is this, this ache? It feels like betrayal, except it _can’t_ , it’s _not_ -

“Lucifer, what the hell were you thinking?” she says, sharp and brittle and edged sharper than any blade of hell’s design. There are knives so sharp that they can carve you to pieces before you even feel the blow. He feels that now, the blank incomprehension as little pieces of him fall to the floor, and- what is this? Words always came easiest, and yet he can’t even speak, can’t break her gaze.

Her face is grim, stern, implacable. And then-

She leans in, as if going for the kill.

“Turn the music back on, this place is dead.”

And then it breaks him, that sly grin, her pleasure at his surprise, the simple staggering honesty in her voice as she tells him, _it’s your home, of course I’m on your side._

There’s something welling up now, fighting to break free, bursting like champagne bubbles in his veins. He drags her off on to the dance floor, and she’s fighting it, hanging back but he’s flying now. He pulls her into his arms and swings her around and her laughter is delight itself, and her smile- it’s the water of life, more vital than air or sunlight or anything else he could name.

 _What is this?_ He thinks, but the thought is gone before it goes further. There’s nothing, there’s no being beyond this moment. Everything... _is._

She twirls away from him and he swings her back, and everything else is swept away.


End file.
